Lucas Tanner
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = NBC | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 22 | production company = Universal TV R.B. Productions Groverton Productions | executive producers = David Victor | producers = Jay Benson | principal cast = David Hartman; Rosemary Murphy | 1st = September 11th, 1974 | last = April 9th, 1975 }} Lucas Tanner is an American television series of the drama genre. It was created by Jerry McNeely and aired for a single season on NBC from September 11th, 1974 to April 9th, 1975, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. The series was preceded by a pilot movie that aired on May 8th, 1974. The program starred David Hartman as the eponymous Lucas Tanner, who was a former baseball sports writer turned school teacher who worked at Harry S. Truman High School in Webster Groves, St. Louis, Missouri. The show also starred Rosemary Murphy as Margaret Blumenthal. Recurring cast members on the series included Tom Middleton as Lloyd Ackerman, Alan Abelew as Jaytee Drumm, Robbie Rist as young Glendon Farrell, Kathleen Quinlan as Joyce Howell and Ramon Bieri as Craig Willeman. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Co-Stars Crew Production * Jerry McNeely - Creator * David Victor - Executive producer * Jay Benson - Producer Directors * Walter Doniger Writers * Jerry McNeely Lucas Tanner Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Lucas Tanner | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = St. Louis, Missouri | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = David Hartman }} Lucas Tanner is a fictional teacher and the main character from the 1974-1975 drama series Lucas Tanner. Played by actor David Hartman, he was introduced in the original pilot movie, and starred in all twenty-two episodes of the series. Overview Lucas Tanner is a former baseball sports writer. Following the tragic deaths of his wife and son in an automobile accident, Lucas ended up taking a job as a teacher at Harry S. Truman High School in Webster Groves, St. Louis, Missouri. Known for his unorthodox teaching style, he formed a strong bond with many of his students, among them, Glendon Farrell. Notes & Trivia * Lucas Tanner aired on Wednesday evenings on NBC. * There are three episodes from this series with titles that end in questions marks: "Those Who Cannot Count, Teach?", "What's Wrong With Bobb?", and "Why Not a Happy Ending?". * Playing on this series was David Hartman's final work in scripted television. He would go on to become a co-host on Good Morning America from 1975 to 2007. * Actress Dee Wallace, best known for her work in films such as E.T., the Extra-Terrestrial, The Hills Have Eyes and Cujo, got her start in television on Lucas Tanner. She played a waitress in episode 1x11, "Merry Gentlemen". * Actress Anne Schedeen appeared in the episode "Merry Gentlemen" playing a flight attendant named Carolyn. Coincidentally, she would go on to take the surname of Tanner herself as Kate Tanner on the 1980s comedy series ALF. See also External Links * * * Lucas Tanner at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category: /Media Category:Lucas Tanner/Characters Category:1970s/Programs Category:1974/Premieres Category:1975/Cancellations Category:NBC Category:Universal Network Television Category:Groverton Productions Category:R.B. Productions Category:Jerry McNeely Category:David Victor Category:Jay Benson Category:Walter Doniger Category:David Hartman Category:Rosemary Murphy Category:Jack Frey Category:Kelly Lockwood Category:Paul Napier Category:Janice Pennington Category:Anne Schedeen Category:Barry Sullivan Category:Dee Wallace Category:David Hartman/Characters